Meeting Harry Potter
by H.R
Summary: O que acontece na viagem de volta para a Romênia após pegar Norberto, o Dragão?     challenge de 777 palavras em meia hora   era pra ser uma, mas quem disse que tenho paciência?   Harry Potter's first year.  That's for Deathly Hallows part 2


Uma, duas, três vezes. Charles Weasley; grifinória. Fantástico apanhador e melhor ainda quando se tratava de criaturas mágicas. Um dom natural. Um jovem de potência, como muito diriam, no ramo dos esportes, contudo, sua vida, o que tinha dentro do peito, não vinha de um caminho trilhado por uma vassoura, um pomo e os ares; suas raízes pediam muito mais, o sangue que corria quente em suas veias, implorava por uma profissão que sua coragem, seus dedos cheios de habilidade e seus punhos firmes de confiança, pudessem lhe proporcionar a plena paz interior de viver com o risco no bolso da calça e fazê-lo até que seu coração parasse de bater. Liberdade, é, está é outra que pedia quando deixou aqueles muros e lá estava, mais uma vez.

- Stuart, pegue aquele lado

- O que foi Charles?

A pouco havia deixado Hogwarts pela segunda vez. Motivo? Um meio-gigante com complexos por Dragões. O bicho já havia crescido demais e estava complicado para mantê-lo seguro e a discrição. O vento era gelado, cortante, mas a paixão por uma profissão, não leva esses pequenos empecilhos em conta. Era sua vez de patrulhar os arredores, tudo estava como nos conformes, nada fora do comum, somente um grupo de bêbados e drogados, que apontaram para o céu à algumas milhas de distância dali, mas que ninguém haveria de confiar no que era dito, quando algo saiu errado.

- Continuem, logo alcanço vocês... acho que vi alguma coisa, Victor, vem comigo

Protegidos por um feitiço da invisibilidade, o ex apanhador grifinório e seu amigo, um jovem como ele de cabelos escuros e olhos como os dele, começaram a perder altitude. Era um pequeno vilarejo, não era só música o que se via, era fogo! Isso não era comum, os trouxas não faziam mais isso em cidades pequenas, um comportamento completamente anômalo.

- Charles, você acha que é o que estou pensando?

- Não sei, mas seria bom avisar o ministério... Vamos chegar mais perto, ter certeza

Comensais da morte, este era o medo; agitação, fogo, não era o que procurávamos, mas se encontrássemos, o que fazer? Ter decência suficiente para ajudar, afinal, ninguém tinha nada a ver com o que os seguidores de um bruxo maluco e sem escrúpulos ainda resolviam agir. Velhos hábitos, como já ouvira algumas pessoas dizerem de forma informal. Quando ambos começaram a sobrevoar a cidade, cada vez mais de perto, algo os atingiu.

- Inferno! Victor, segure minha mão!

A vassoura do moreno se partiu ao meio e num gesto habilidoso, o jovem Weasley segurou-lhe a mão, impedindo que acabasse caindo alguns bons metros até o chão. Com a vassoura chamuscada, na primeira clareira, de um bosque que havia ali no centro da cidade, ambos pousaram.

- O que foi aquilo?

Comensais? Não, bobagem. Tudo a cabeça de uma geração que somente ouviu sobre o medo e convivia com ele pela incerteza de um mundo pacífico até por demais. Tempos difíceis viriam em alguns anos, mas disso eles ainda não sabiam e a chave para o problema de todos, ficara naquele corujal; o garoto que sobreviveu. Mas de qualquer maneira, com as varinhas em punho, os dois profissionais especializados em dragões caminharam em direção de onde vinha o fogo, o fogo com o qual lidavam todos os dias, o fogo que cuspia do pulmão ardente de cada um daqueles animais extraordinários, que ainda sobreviviam apesar dos séculos de caça. Fogo, calor, vento, frio, cortante.

- Eu não acredito...

Quando finalmente chegaram no lugar, viram o que se passara. Fogos de artifício, muita música, festa! Eles estavam passando por uma rota que sobrevoava Portugal e era época de Festa Junina. As pessoas andavam acendendo as fogueiras em cada casa e comiam e bebiam. O que fazer quando se comete um grande erro como este? Nada.

-Fomos atingidos por fogos de artifício, Merlin como somos estúpidos, é só uma festa

Em meio a risos, logo os passos firmes davam para o local onde haviam pousado, com uma única certeza no peito, de que o mundo estava vivendo, respirando e que tudo não passava de pura imaginação de uma geração que conhecia o horror e não queria que o mesmo se repetisse... mas

-Hey vocês, o que estão fazendo aí?

Era uma mulher, uma não, duas! Com vestidos vermelhos e curtos, corpo liso, cabelos encaracolados e um sorriso imenso no rosto. Muita comida, bebida e um dragão. O que escolher? Para onde ir? Talvez um patrono fosse suficiente para fazer tudo dar certo e eles aproveitarem a festa, mas o dever é o dever e mais uma vez, o jovem coração de dragão, foi vencido pelo instinto, trabalho, livre.


End file.
